sevenwatersfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Sevenwaters
Timeline of events in the Sevenwaters series. Timeline Pre-Series *Sorcha is born at midwinter (circa 21st December), thirteen years before the beginning of the series. Niamh dies giving birth to her. Daughter of the Forest The First Year Imbolc: Spring Equinox: Beltane: Midsummer: Lugnasad: Autumn (September-November) * Liam's betrothal to Eilis is announced. Simon of Harrowfield is captured by Lord Colum's men and subjected to torture. Finbar, with Sorcha's help, rescues the Briton from sure death and places him in Father Brien's care. * Sorcha meets Simon and begins treating his wounds. * Mean Fomhair: * Autumn (October): Lady Oonagh and Lord Colum are married. * Samhain: Winter * November or Midwinter (?): Sorcha's brothers are turned into swans. The Second Year Winter (Imbolc): Spring * Early Spring: '''A great storm occurs in the forest; a large ash tree is felled. Sorcha uses its wood to create a weaving frame for herself. Sorcha begins to weave the first shirt. * '''Spring Equinox: * Beltane: Summer'' '' * Midsummer: '''Sorcha explores to the edge of the forest, to see the human world; she is seen by a simpleton. Sorcha is visited by her brothers for the first time. * '''Lugnasad: Autumn * Sorcha bleeds for the first time. * Samhain-31st October: Ciaran is born. End of Autumn/Beginning of Winter: '''Sorcha finishes the first shirt and begins to spin thread for the second. '''Winter * Midwinter: The second visit. Sorcha turns fourteen. The Third Year Winter * Imbolc: Spring ''' * '''Spring Equinox: * Beltane: Summer * Midsummer: Sorcha is raped. (Two shirts are completed and the third one half-sewn.) The third visit occurs. Autumn * Early Autumn (September): '''Sorcha leaves the forest; is found by Red and taken to Briton. * '''October, close to Samhain: '''Lord Richard comes to Harrowfield after hearing of Sorcha's presence, bringing his daughter Elaine with him. Sorcha begins to weave Conor's shirt. * '''Samhain/All Soul's Day (?) - circa 2nd November: '''Harrowfield lights candles for the dead. Sorcha lights her own candle to remember her brothers. '''Winter * Midwinter (circa 21th December): Johnny is born. Sorcha turns fifteen. Sorcha finishes the fourth shirt. The Fourth Year Spring * May Day/Beltaine (1st May): '''Sorcha and Red are married. Red leaves for Erin to search for Simon. '''Summer * Midsummer: Sorcha and Conor meet; Richard sees them and arrests Sorcha. Conor escapes. * Lugnasad: Sorcha begins to receive visits from Lord Richard. Richard reveals his collaboration with Oonagh and Eamonn of the Marshes and his intent to see Sorcha burn. Autumn * Sorcha's trial occurs. The day after she is almost burned at the stake. Sorcha's brothers are free from their curse. Winter * Midwinter: '''Sorcha turns sixteen. * '''Soon after midwinter: Red joins the Sevenwaters family. * Conor leaves to join the druidic order. Finbar disappears and is thought drowned. The Fifth Year Spring * Colum sets out to find Diarmid and Cormack and free Ciaran from Oonagh's grasp. * Meán Earraigh (21st March): '''Sorcha goes with Red to visit Father Brien's cottage. * '''Close to Mean Fomhair: Niamh is born. Pre-Son of the Shadows *Oonagh tells Conri (13) about Ciaran, and orders him to watch over him. *'Beltaine:' Conri (16) meets Loch at a Beltaine fair and falls in love with her. *'Six days before Lugnasad:' Conri (17) meets Colum, and agrees to help him rescue Ciaran. *'Some days before Lugnasad:' Ciaran is rescued from Oonagh's keeping by Colum, Cormack and Diarmid, who are helped by Conri. *'Lugnasad:' Loch and Conri's wedding day. Conri is turned into a raven by Oonagh as a punishment for helping Colum rescue Ciaran. *Colum dies a few years after returning Ciaran to Sevenwaters. *Three years after the end of Daughter of the Forest, twins Liadan and Sean are born. Liadan's birth is a surprise, as it was foreseen that only Sean would be born. This makes Liadan able to change the pattern. *Nine years after the end of Daughter of the Forest, Diarmid and Cormack are killed in a battle to retake the islands. *Ten years after Conri is cursed (twelve years after the end of Daughter of the Forest) Loch dies. She speaks Conri's name, dooming to remain a raven forever. Son of the Shadows The First Year Imbolc (31st January): The druids come to Sevenwaters. Niamh and Ciaran fall in love and begin their affair. Close to Beltaine (1st May): '''Liadan promises to give Eamonn her answer to his proposal of marriage by Beltaine next year. '''Midsummer (21st June) Lughnasadh (31st July): ''' '''Mean Fomhair: '''Conor takes Liadan to see Finbar. '''Samhain (31st October) Midwinter (21st December) The Second Year Imbolc: ''' '''Spring: Liadan's son Johnny is born. Beltaine (or close to it): Sorcha dies from uterinary cancer. Midsummer: Lugnasad: ''' '''Mean Fomhair: '''Liadan encounters Bran in the Sevenwaters forest. '''Winter: Liam is killed by a Briton's arrow. Sean becomes Lord of Sevenwaters. Midwinter: The Third Year Spring: Sean and Aisling wed. Pre-Child of the Prophecy *Fainne is born a year after Niamh's escape from Fionn and her reunion with Ciaran. *Two years later, Niamh is murdered by Oonagh, who pushes her off the Honeycomb and into the sea where she drowns. Child of the Prophecy Imbolc (31st January): ''' '''Spring Equinox: Beltaine (1st May) Summer: Lady Oonagh tutors Fainne in Kerry. Midsummer (21st June): Lughnasadh (31st July): Mean Fomhair: Samhain (31st October): '''Ciaran's birthday. Samhain ritual occurs. Fainne uses her magic to cause a fire in Sevenwaters. Maeve is seriously burned. Midwinter (21st December) Imbolc: '''Spring Equinox: Beltaine: Midsummer: Pre-Heir to Sevenwaters Heir to Sevenwaters Human World Time Meán Earraigh (21st March): Deirdre and Illan wed. Day 1: Willow arrives in Sevenwaters. That same night she tells the tale of two feuding clurichaun clans. Day 4: Willow tells the story of Wolf-Boy. Clodagh speaks with Cathal about Aidan. Cathal warns Clodagh about possible treachery on the part of Deirdre and Illan and a future attack on one of Sean's holdings. Aisling goes into labour and gives birth to a boy who Sean names Finbar. Day 9: Finbar is five days old. Willow tells her third and final story, the tale of Saorla and her fey mother who sought to trap her in the Otherworld with a curse. Clodagh is forced to leave before hearing the end of it, to answer her mother's summons. Aisling thanks and praises her for all that she's done while Aisling has been bedridden and bids her to tell Deirdre about Finbar's birth. Day 10: In the morning, while watching Finbar, Clodagh breaks her vow to Deirdre, telling her of Finbar's birth and Aisling's survival. After she breaks off the link Cathal appears, wanting to speak with her. Reluctantly, with an eye still on the cradle, Clodagh goes to the doorway to see him, and discovers that Cathal is leaving Sevenwaters. After the ensuing conversation, Cathal suddenly kisses Clodagh, something which is seen by Aisling's maid Eithne. Clodagh kisses him back without thinking, and for a moment takes her gaze away from Finbar's cradle. After Cathal goes away, Clodagh discovers that Finbar has been abducted and replaced with a faery changeling. Clodagh smuggles the changeling, who she calls Becan, into her own chamber to hide him there, realising that he would freeze to death if left in the nursery. Day 11: Clodagh speaks to Aidan about the kiss between herself and Cathal. Johnny and Sean receive news that Glencarnagh has been attacked and burned to the ground by a mysterious enemy. Upon hearing it Clodagh tells them of what Cathal said to her. Aidan goes under protest to hunt down Cathal. Clodagh encounters Sibeal in her bedchamber; she tells Sibeal about Becan. Sibeal due to her Sight believes her. With Sibeal's help Clodagh realises that she must return Becan to the Otherworld if she hopes to get Finbar back and bargain with the Lord of the Oak. Day 12: Clodagh sets out into the forest in the morning with Becan. She meets up with Cathal in the late afternoon. Clodagh accepts Cathal's offer of helping her find a portal into the Otherworld. Day 13: Clodagh and Cathal find the portal--a river-- and cross it. Day 14: Clodagh encounters the Old Ones for the first time (at dawn). They warn her to lose Cathal; in exchange they offer their aid on her quest. However, Clodagh refuses to abandon Cathal, and they leave her alone. Clodagh and Cathal walk through the field of thyme, which causes feelings of sleepiness. Clodagh collapses, but is snapped into waking by Cathal. Clodagh and Cathal jump into the river. Becan drowns, but Clodagh breathes him back to life. Clodagh and Cathal walk through the ???. Clodagh and Cathal arrive at Mac Dara's hall, and are given shelter within a hedge of thorn by the Old Ones. Day 15: Clodagh sees Cathal scrying, discovers the truth about his past. Clodagh is tempted by one of the Fair Folk (who claims to have Finbar) as Cathal lies sleeping. Day 16: That morning Cathal and Clodagh use Cathal's scrying gift to see what has been going on in Sevenwaters since their departure. They witness Aidan's murder at the hands of a man who looks identical to Cathal. Clodagh professes her love for Cathal. Cathal and Clodagh speak to each other about Aidan. Cathal speaks more to Clodagh about his childhood. At dusk Clodagh goes with the Old Ones to Mac Dara's hall to retrieve Finbar. Cathal follows at a safe distance. Clodagh meets Mac Dara, realises that he is Cathal's father and has been trying to trap Cathal in the Otherworld for years now using the same rhyme which was used to curse Saorla in Willow's tale. Clodagh trades Becan for Finbar, but Mac Dara throws Becan into the fire to make Clodagh scream, which summons Cathal. Thus trapping Cathal in the Otherworld forever. Clodagh leaves the hall, after swearing to return for Cathal. With the Old Ones' help she brings Becan back to life and returns him to his mother. Afterward she leaves (sleepwalks from) the Otherworld with Finbar. Day 17: At dawn Clodagh finds herself back in the human world. Runs into Willow, who tells her the true story of Cathal's mother and gives her cryptic advice on how to rescue Cathal. Soon after Ciaran and Sibeal find Clodagh. Ciaran aids Clodagh in returning to the Otherworld to rescue Cathal while Sibeal takes Finbar to the nemetons where Sean can collect him. Clodagh returns to the Otherworld, confronts Mac Dara. Manages to convince him to let her see Cathal. Together, after waiting for Mac Dara's attention to be elsewhere, Cathal and Clodagh escape and make their way toward the portal to the human world. Day 18: Sometime after Meán Earraigh: Finbar is born and abducted; Clodagh sets out on her quest to rescue him. Mid-Spring (April): Clodagh returns from the Otherworld (human world time), but goes back immediately to rescue Cathal. Category:Events Otherworld Time Meán Earraigh (21st March): Deirdre and Illan wed. Sometime after Meán Earraigh: '''Finbar is born and abducted; Clodagh sets out on her quest to rescue him. '''A few days later: Clodagh leaves the Otherworld. Autumn (September-November): '''Clodagh arrives in the Otherworld, bargains with Mac Dara and rescues Cathal. Seer of Sevenwaters '''Summer (June-August): '''Events of Seer of Sevenwaters takes place. Clodagh gives birth to Firinne and Ronan. '''Midsummer (21st June) Lughnasadh (31st July) August Pre-Flame of Sevenwaters *Felix and Sibeal settle among the Brethren of Brigid a year after the events of Seer of Sevenwaters, after Felix's return from his voyage to Armorica. *Shortly before the events of Flame of Sevenwaters, Aisha visits Sevenwaters, and Conri and Aisha wed. Conri is freed from his curse. Conri and Aisha return to Galicia to live. Eilis goes with them. Flame of Sevenwaters Imbolc (31st January): ''' '''Beltaine (1st May) Midsummer (21st June) Lughnasadh (31st July) Autumn: Events of Flame of Sevenwaters take place. Mean Fomhair Samhain (31st October) Midwinter (21st December) Category:Events